


We Do What we Must

by TheSpitFire



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Abby, Alpha Anya, Alpha Bellamy, Alpha Finn, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Lexa, Dominance, F/F, Mates, Omega Clarke, Omega Octavia, Omega Raven, Protective Lexa, Sub Clarke, Submission, Violence, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpitFire/pseuds/TheSpitFire
Summary: When something is planned to be done to the Omegas on the ark, Abby and Jake know that it is time to get out of there. What will happen to the family if they do what they have been planning to do ever since they found out that their girls were omegas? You will have to read to find out.Bad summary, I know, but I try





	We Do What we Must

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Story with Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics and I hope everyone can enjoy it. This story will have a lot of dom/sub dynamics as well, but it's not going to be just about smut, though I plan on adding some later on.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy the story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the introduction of the story. I chose to start from long before Clarke and company get sent to the ground. Next chapter will be the real start of the plot and whatnot. I hope I explained that well enough lol.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and please leave a review.

The sound of laughter can be heard throughout the halls of the ark as two girls come barreling around the corner uncaring who might get in their way.

“Come on Raven, we might be able to get in this time!” an excited Clarke calls back to her friend as she continues to run through the corridors. Raven doesn’t bother responding and continues after the blonde knowing that she wouldn’t be heard by the blonde. 

The girls finally reach their destination and come to a stop with hands on their knees gasping for breath. Once they catch their breath, the girls look up into a room filled with other kids all at desks talking and laughing to each other. It is a small classroom made up of only desks and a board for the teacher to write on. At the doorway stood a big man that stood above the kids smiling and welcoming them to enter. The girls found him somewhat intimidating due to his size and the general feeling they were getting from here. Not quenching their eagerness in the least, the girls join the line to enter the classroom with smiles on their faces. 

Clarke and Raven finally reach where the man was and was met with a smile, that is until he saw who it was. His smile slowly dropped and his eyebrows came together in dissatisfaction. 

“Now girls, we been through this before, you are not allowed in this classroom.” the man says.

“We are old enough to get in! I even asked one of the other children!” Clarke responds not missing a beat.

“It wasn’t just your age that is stopping you from entering my classroom. You both are omegas and omegas are not allowed here.” the man says with finality as he welcomes the rest in and closes the door on the two.

Clarke begins to tear up and runs back in the direction from which they came from with Raven close behind. Clarke didn’t understand why her being an omega would stop her from being allowed in the classroom with all the other students. It didn’t make any sense to her.

Clarke and Raven reach their home and Clarke quickly opens the door and runs to where her parents are. 

Abigail and Jake Griffin were sitting in the main room just talking and watching television when they hear the door open and hear two sets of feet quickly approaching. They get up and are met with Clarke and Raven rushing to them with tears in their eyes. Clarke jumps in her dad’s arms while Raven goes in her mother’s.

The two parents try to soothe them down and get them to speak, though they had their suspicions on why they came back this way.

After a couple minutes go by, the girls finally calm down enough to hiccups.

“Would one of you like to explain what upset you’ll?” Abby asks.

“The mean man said we couldn’t go into the class because we are omegas!” Raven says looking back at Abby. Abby and Jake share a knowing look.

“Girls we warned you that they may not allow you in there. The teachers in the ark can be very mean to omegas. I don’t expect you’ll to know what I mean by this yet, but you will soon enough. But for now, I have good news. Your mother and I will teach you everything you’ll need to know. How does that sound?” Jake states.

Clarke and Raven begin to bounce up and down in excitement and eagerly nod their heads in agreement. 

“Great! We will begin tomorrow. Now, why don’t you’ll go to your room and play while your dad and I talk” Abby says with a smile as the girls run off to their room.

Abby sighs and slumps back against Jake’s chest as he wraps his arms around her in comfort.

“When do we tell them, Jake? They are smart girls and will eventually figure out that omegas aren’t treated the same as alphas and betas.” Abby says with a sad tone.

“We will give them a little more time to be completely innocent from the prejudices of the ark while we teach them everything they need. I want to make sure they fully understand everything when we do tell them” Jake responds laying a kiss on Abby’s head. 

 

The girls are now 13 years old, 6 years passing from when they had their first experience with the biased views against omegas, and they sat together in their room each reading a book. Clarke is reading a book about a boy who has magic powers and is going to a magic school. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have those powers. Raven is reading a book about a girl that is viewed as a coward due to her father’s actions, but still goes to flight school despite what others say of her. Raven believes she is very brave to do such a thing.

“Girls! Time for dinner!” their mother’s voice cuts through the silence. Clarke and Raven close their books and puts them back onto the shelves. 

They all meet at the doorway of their compartment and begin their walk to the dining hall. Jake and Abby question the girls on how they are liking their books and what they think of them. Clarke and Raven respond with enthusiasm which lasts till they reach the dining hall. 

The family gets their respective plates and head to an empty table towards the front. As they set their plates down, they begin to eat their fill; all except Clarke who just frowns at her plate. 

“Why do Raven, dad, and I get small amounts of food while you get much larger amounts?” Clarke questions Abby. Abby, Jake, and Raven stop eating while the parents look at each other while Clarke and Raven look at Abby expectantly.

“We will explain that to you both once we get back to the cabin. We promise.” Abby says returning to eating. Clarke just frowns even more but accepts the promise.

Once everyone is finished with their dinner, the family begin to make their way back to the compartment. The walk back was filled with silence as each of family were in their thoughts. The only thing that disturbed the silence was the occasional “hey” as another person who recognized the family passed by.

They quickly enter the compartment and all make their way into the living space.

“Alright girls, I think it is time for your mother and me to explain the roles in the ark. Before we start, however, know that we do not believe or agree with how things are run here. We love you both regardless of your ranking.” Jake starts. 

“First off, you both know of the three rankings, Alpha, Beta, and Omega. As you know, I am an Alpha and your father is a beta. You two are omegas. How our bodies work is a bit to take in, so please follow along as closely as possible. We will answer any questions you have at the end.” Abby states. “The most common types of pairing on the ark are Alpha and beta pairs. There are not many Omegas on the ship, we don’t know why that is, but the ones who are Omegas are looked down upon and viewed as less than Alphas and Betas.”

Abby sees that Clarke is about to interrupt, but quickly stops her, “Now Clarke, let me finish my explanation and then you can talk.” Clarke still has a look that she wants to argue but accepts her mom’s word.

“With Alpha and Beta pairings, depending on the person’s gender, their bodies form to what it needs. If the woman is the Alpha and the man a Beta, they have the common body parts that a man and woman has that you both have read in your studies with us. It’s the same with the man being Alpha and woman being Beta. Beta’s body parts never change, regardless of their partners. If two people of the same sex are betas, they cannot reproduce with each other.” Abby states. “Are you two understanding so far?”

Clarke and Raven nod their head yes with Clarke asking with a noticeable blush on her cheeks, “What about Omegas and their body functions?”

“With Omegas, it is a bit different. For one reason or another, Omegas will always be the ones to carry the child. Female Omegas’ body parts will stay the same while male Omegas’ body parts will change depending on the time. Male Omegas will have the normal male body part except when in heat. When in heat, their body part changes in order to bare a child. Alphas are similar to Omegas in this way. No matter if the Alpha is male or female, their body will also change according to who their partner is. For example, a female Alpha and a female Omega get together. The female Alpha will have the normal body parts a female has until she goes into a rut. Her body also changes in order to impregnate the female Omega. So in conclusion, both Alpha’s and Omega’s body parts will remain the same until they enter either their rut or heat.” Abby concludes out of breathe. “Any questions?”

“Yes, what about if a Beta and Omega want to get together?” Raven asks.

“Well, that is where the roles of the ark come into play” Jake hesitantly states. “There has never been such a pairing on the ark since the council, mainly filled with Alphas, believe that any and all Omegas born on the ark have to be paired with Alphas. They view Omegas as weak and below their station, and they often treat Omegas as property and only use them for their sexual needs. They make sure, however, to never impregnate them for the changes of overpopulation is a great risk, leaving the Omegas unsatisfied and sad during heats. The ranking system of the ark goes Alphas then Betas then Omegas. Alphas viewed as the most dominant, Beta as neutral, and Omegas submissive. Although it is true that the nature of each is correct, the ark Alphas take it to a too excessive level. Your mother and I believe it to be nonsense and just the selfish and greediness of Alpha’s pride.”

“So this is the reason why you two get more food then Raven and I? And why we can’t attend the school?” Clarke asks with sadness laced into her voice. Abby and Jake give them a pitiful smile and nod their heads in confirmation. They let Clarke and Raven take it all in, before Raven asks, “what is a heat and rut?”

“A heat is something only Omegas experience and it is when their bodies want and is ready to be mated. Until the Omega is mated, the pheromones released by the Omega during heat will call out to all unmated Alphas and no matter who it is, the Omega’s body will want to be mated by them. That is why once you two begin having heats, we will lock you both into a chamber that no pheromones can be released out of it and none can get in. You two MUST be careful once you are of age girls. However, once mated, your heat will only be satiated and smelled by your mate.” Abby states making sure the two girls understand what she is saying. “Now rut is basically the Alpha’s version of an Omega’s heat. They can be very dangerous when in rut. An unmated Alpha can go very crazy to try to mate with someone, willing or not. If you two notice or smell the pheromones of an Alpha in rut, you two turn the other way and run back to the compartment; do you understand?” Abby questions. The girls quickly shake their heads yes with wide eyes.

“Good. A mate Alpha in rut is a little safer since like the Omegas, they will only look for their mates, however, if you somehow get in their way, they will not hesitate to eliminate whatever is stopping them from getting to their mate.” Abby finishes.

The next couple of minutes are filled with silence as Abby and Jake let Raven and Clarke take in all of the information. The girls now understand, or at least understand enough, of how the ark works as well as the workings of each rank. 

“We don’t say this to scare you, we say it to help prepare you. You two must know how to act when in the presence of Alphas. As much as we may not like it, your mother and I very much rather see you two alive than having you become an object to some sadistic Alpha. So I know you two will not like doing it, play to the whims of the Alpha. Bow your heads if you anger an Alpha and don’t do anything more to anger them.” Jake states.

“But-” both Clarke and Raven attempt to say before getting cut off by Jake, “No buts! I say this to help protect you both. As your parents, we will try to protect you as much as possible. With your mom as a respected Alpha and I as head engineer, we will be able to protect you from a lot, but there may be times where we are not there to do so. That is the very last thing any of us would want to see is you two both getting taken away from us due to some arrogant and vicious Alpha getting their feelings hurt. You will begin to learn a lot more about how it is run as you grow older. So can you two promise us that you will never attempt to anger an Alpha and just push down your pride in order to return to us safely?” 

“Yes Dad, we promise” Clarke and Raven respond. The family all hug each other with “I love you” being passed to each other. 

“Now, it is time for you two to go to bed.” Jake cheerily says as the two girls groan and walk to their rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I explained all of the details you need to know for now in a way that most of you understand. If not, please feel free to ask in a comment and I will hopefully answer it. Any feedback is appreciated and constructive critism will be taken into account. Next chapter will be in two weeks for that gives me enough time to revise and edit since I do not have a beta reader. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give some feedback on the story so far. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
